Snow
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Stiles and Derek talk about snow in the snow and one of them decides to make a snow angel. Fluffy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: Can be either seen as slash or just friendship.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek asked bewildered. Stiles thought it was pretty obvious what he was doing but he was in a good mood so he decided to tell Derek anyways. He moved his legs and arms in the customary manner.

"I'm making a snow angel." he said and then stuck out his tongue childishly. He then decided to keep his mouth open to catch the snowflakes that were still lightly falling. The snow flakes fluttered down softly from the sky and one of them fell onto the tip of his tongue, Stiles smiled. He loved this.

"There like a half an inch of snow." Derek pointed out like he wasn't aware of this fact. This time Stiles stuck his tongue out further and made a face at him. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Very mature." Stiles let his tongue back in his mouth because it was getting a little cold and dry.

"It hardly snows here, half an inch is pretty much the height of what we get so I thought I'd take advantage of the biggest snow fall we're going to get all year. If I want anything bigger I'd have to go into the mountains and that's three hours away." Stiles explained, sometimes he wished he lived in a colder climate, somewhere where it snowed a lot more often, then he could make a real snow angel and a snowman. It was some of the stuff he had always wanted to do as a kid but it was never cold enough. Sledding too, that seemed like something that was really fun.

"Do you like snow?" Stiles asked no longer moving his arms and legs and just staring up at the snow that was slowly making it's way from the clouds to the ground. Derek moved so that Stiles could no longer see him without moving his head, but he knew that he was still there when Derek said.

"Not particularly."

"Why not?" Stiles asked, he had always been fond of snow and couldn't understand it when people said that they weren't fond of it. Well except for driving he understood that, not that they had that problem much here with what little snow they got.

"Aren't you cold?" Derek asked instead of answering the question. Stiles nodded.

"That's kind of the point though, I mean hot chocolate comes next." Stiles told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I lay here until I'm cold enough to really want hot chocolate." he said with a grin.

"How many times have you gotten a cold because of this?" Derek asked.

"Only once or twice...five times at the most." Stiles said he knew that laying here this long wasn't necessary good for him, in fact his father had told him to stop doing this, but he only could do this at most 3 times a year and he wanted to make the best of it.

"And that never makes you rethink this?" from the tone of Derek's voice Stiles knew that he found his ritual stupid and unnecessary. Stiles frowned.

"Come down here." he said, he couldn't actually see Derek's face but he could picture it in his head his very...you know Derek look.

"I'm not going down there." he said deadpanned after a moment.

"Don't knock it till you try it then." Stiles said then after a moment he realized that he actually did want Derek to try it. "Come on." he said with a little bit of a whine, he heard Derek sigh his why-do-associate-with-people-like-this sigh.

"Stiles, I'm not going to sit in a half an inch of snow."

"Come on Derek." Stiles whined again and he heard Derek sigh again, he hide a smile he knew that he was wearing Derek down.

"Will you shut up if I sit down for just a minute?" he asked and Stiles nodded, Derek sighed again and suddenly he was in Stiles's field of vision again. He sat down on the snow, and looked at him in his happy?-now-can-I-get-up-way boy could that man fit a lot into an expression. Stiles shook his head.

"Lay down stare at the sky." he insisted and Derek looked at him incredulously like he had suggested that they go for a walk on the moon. Stiles just gave him a look of his own lay-down-or-I'll-annoy-you-till-you-do. Apparently although his threats were different from Derek's threats he could work them just well as Derek could because Derek huffed in annoyance but laid down. Stiles saw Derek look up at the sky and did so himself. The flakes slowly floated way their way down to the ground and watching them this way just felt so peaceful. It was like for a moment no matter whatever crap they were dealing with at the moment that everything was going to be okay. Stiles looked over at Derek who was looking up at the snow as well and he could see Derek watching the snow fall. Stiles took his cell phone out of his pocket after several moments had passed to find that it was well past the minute that Derek had said he was going to stay and smiled, apparently Derek enjoyed it too.

Review please :)


End file.
